A Hurting Secret
by Fall's Plight
Summary: Ayumu x Hiyono, side Asazuki x Ryouko. Rating is for future chapters. Lives had been at risk before. But it was in the form of deadly games. Another life might be at risk now, but this time, not in the form of a game, but in real life.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Wake Up Call

This is my first fic, so be gentle. This takes place after the end of the series and at the end of the school year. I will try and keep them in character as much as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna and its characters and I never will. So stop reminding me. T T

* * *

Lives had been at risk before. But it was in the form of deadly games. Another life might be at risk now, but this time, not in the form of a game, but in real life. This time Ayumu's god like thinking may not find the solution in time to save the one person he strives to protect.

* * *

Light filtered through the blinds on the window, disturbing Ayumu's state of sleep. He turned over and stretch out his arm, attempting to go back to sleep. He had almost succeeded when a loud banging noise jolted him awake.  
  
"Narumi-san!"  
  
Ayumu groaned as he turned over and buried his head in his pillow. Hiyono knocking on the door was what had woken him up. What was she doing here? There was no school today, not that, that has ever stopped her before.  
  
"Narumi-san? Are you awake yet?"  
  
Ayumu didn't answer.  
  
A minute later, the click of a lock being turned and the door opening could be heard.  
  
"Narumi-san?" Hiyono called.  
  
Why had he ever given her the key to his apartment? Well he hadn't really given it to her, she had stolen one of his keys, claiming that he was spending too much time by himself then what was healthy, and he hadn't complained, not that he ever did.  
  
"Aha! Found you!" Hiyono's words were accompanied by his door sliding open.  
  
"..."  
  
Prompted by the lack of response Hiyono jumped on his bed and ended up sitting on his legs.  
  
"Naurmi san!" She said while shaking him. "Why wont Narumi-san answer me?" "Because it is early in the morning and I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Its only 9 o'clock. Time to get up sleepyhead!"  
  
Ayumu had no intention of moving, so instead he asked her a question.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Useless yes, but it was a sufficient enough to distract Hiyono from her current goal.  
  
"Its Rio's birthday today. Takamachi-san and Asazuki-san are planning a surprise birthday party for her and I volunteered to make the cake."  
  
"So why are you here?" He already knew the answer. Hiyono, not matter how good she was at gathering information, lacked the skill to make even a half decent cake. Obviously unable to make one herself, she came to someone who could.  
  
"So you can make it for me!"  
  
Yet another correct theory.  
  
"Now get up!"  
  
When he made no attempt at moving Hiyono puffed out her cheeks in frustration.  
  
"Mou, Narumi-san. Please help me? Please?"  
  
Ayumu, whose gaze had been fixed upon the ceiling for the duration of the whole conversation, smirked slightly. He had her begging for his help. After all those times when she had stolen his lunch from him, he couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at hearing her beg. He changed the focus of his gaze so that her eyes were lock with his.  
  
"You're sitting on my legs."  
  
Hiyono immediately jumped off, and a light blush could be seen on her cheeks.  
  
"I'll let you change, but don't take too long!" Hiyono stammered out before walking out of his room and sliding the door shut. A few seconds later, the distinct sound of pots falling could be heard.  
  
Ayumu sighed, quickly changed and walked out of his room intent on getting to Hiyono before she knocked anything else down.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Hiyono quietly murmured while holding her forearm. Pots and a couple knives were strewn around her, making it obvious that she had gotten hit by some of them.  
  
Ayumu walked up to her. "Let me see."  
  
Hiyono held her arm closer to her for a split second, but then offered it to him so that he could see it.  
  
"How much does it hurt?" Ayumu asked as her surveyed her arm. There were a couple long thin cuts, where knives had obviously fell and hit her. A couple bruises were also beginning to develop, from where the pots had hit her. But what caught his attention where the series of bruises on the upper part, of the underside, of her forearm that disappeared into the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"Not much." She answered back and smiled at him.  
  
He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a roll of bandages.  
  
"Where did you get those bruises from?" Ayumu asked.  
  
"Oh these?" Hiyono answered in an innocent voice, "I tripped on something and fell against a table at home. Rio must be rubbing off on me." She gave a small giggle.  
  
Ayumu looked at her; she was still smiling like she always was, like nothing was out of the ordinary. But he couldn't get a nagging suspicion out of his head. If she wanted to hide something from him, then it wasn't his business to find out what it was.  
  
"Nee Narumi-san..." Hiyono started as Ayumu was finishing wrapping up her arm.  
  
"What"  
  
"I'm hungry."

* * *

-End Ch.1-  
  
Please review. :) 


	2. Chapter 2: Puppet Replacements

This is my first fic, so be gentle. This takes place after the end of the series and at the end of the school year. I will try and keep them in character as much as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna and its characters and I never will. So stop reminding me. TT

* * *

Lives had been at risk before. But it was in the form of deadly games. Another life might be at risk now, but this time, not in the form of a game, but in real life. And this time Ayumu's God like thinking may not be enough to save the one person that he strives to protect.

* * *

Hiyono sat at the table, watching Ayumu mix the cake batter and singing her song, with five empty bowls stacked in front of her. She had tried to help, but had ended up dumping milk all over herself, drenching her hair and clothes in the white fluid. The apron that she has borrowed from Ayumu has turned out no better. So now both her clothes and the apron were being washed, while she was dressed in his clothes and a safe distance away from the cake being made.  
  
A white button down shirt, with a couple of the buttons left undone at the top and the sleeves rolled up, till they reached her mid forearms. The dark blue pants hung low at her waist and the ends were rolled up till they cleared her feet.  
  
"Nee Narumi-san?" Hiyono called. "What type of cake is it going to be?"  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"Can we write Happy 16th (1) Birthday on it?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"In white frosting?"  
  
"What other color would we use?"  
  
"Well we could use pink frosting because Rio's a girl or we could also use blue frosting..."  
  
Ayumu stopped listening to Hiyono talk. He knew from experience that Hiyono could go on for ages when she was like this and he only had to nod along or give the occasional hai, so it would look like he was listening. Something he had also picked up from listening to Neesan talk. It seemed that most females shared a common trait to be able to talk for hours on end. (2) The only female that he had seen that did not do this was Sayaoko, but past experiences could also be the reason for this abnormality.  
  
"Narumi-san! Are you even listening to me?" Hiyono asked.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What was I talking about?"  
  
"The different colors of frosting we could use on Rio's cake."  
  
"Is it done yet?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
Ayumu took the cake batter and poured it into a circular pan and put it in the oven.  
  
"It should be done in an hour. What time is the party?"  
  
"Oh, it's at 4 o'clock and its 10:30 now so we have lots of time. I got Rio a present from both of us."  
  
"Your clothes should be done washing by now." Ayumu walked past Hiyono in the room where the washer and dryer were located.  
  
"Hey, hey, doesn't Narumi-san even want to know what the present is?"  
  
"What is the present?" Ayumu asked in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Narumi-san doesn't care what the present is!" Hiyono cried. "Take this!"  
  
And she started hitting him with a squirrel puppet.  
  
"Ouch!" Ayumu exclaimed as her puppet connected with his head, "Stop. What happened to the other two puppets?" Ayumu said while protecting his head with his arm.  
  
Hiyono stopped to explain, "They were getting too worn out, because I was constantly hitting Narumi-san so I had to go get a new one!"  
  
"Maybe you should stop hitting me so much."  
  
"No, no. Narumi-san can be so heartless sometimes, Narumi-san didn't even cry after watching Patash! (3)" Hiyono exclaimed.  
  
Then she looked at him expectantly, squirrel slightly raised to a height at what could be considered a threat. Ayumu pointedly ignored this and continued walking towards the washer. He took her clothes and his apron out and hung them up on a near-by clothes line. A little growling sound emitted from Hiyono's throat was all the warning he had before a solid punch hit him at the back of his head. Ayumu turned around and gave Hiyono a stoic glance.  
  
"I got Rio a box of chocolates and a cute little bear." She announced as she put the squirrel away. Ayumu could tell that she was slightly frustrated that he hadn't asked what the present was. She had always had this thing about presents, but she knew him too well to not get too worked up over it.  
  
"You're clothes are not going to be dried in time for Rio's party."  
  
"That's too bad; I'll just have to borrow some clothes from Takamachi-san."  
  
Ayumu gave her a look.  
  
"What does Narumi-san's look mean?" She inquired.  
  
"You are shorter than Ryouko and of different build; it is unlikely that you will fit into any of her clothes."  
  
"Narumi-san is mean! Saying that I am short." Hiyono pouted, "Hey wait where are you going?" She called to his back as he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Too make the frosting." Ayumu answered without even glancing back at her as he continued walking.

* * *

-End Ch.2-  
  
(1)I don't know how old Rio actually is. But since she is a junior in high school then I'm guessing that she would be turning 16. But she looks so young that it's hard to believe that she's in high school isn't it?  
  
(2)Girls don't get insulted! I'm female too. Its just that from Ayumu's point of view, females must seem to talk a lot. Well don't many guys think that? Don't get insulted guys.  
  
(3)Not too sure about the spelling, but I mean the movie that they watched with the dog and the boy and Hiyono was crying at the end and when Ayumu didn't, she called him a cold heartless demon.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
